Love, Friendship, Family, Life
by monkey-is-licking-my-face-OMG
Summary: I seriously suck ass at summaries. Basically, Sasori finds out he has a daughter and brings her back to the Akatski. The story will be MUCH better then this summary trust me! lol   Couples - DeiXSaso, OCXOC, slight PeiXKona WARNING YAOI AND A BIT OF YURI!
1. Chapter 1

CJ: Lol. I don't know how good this will turn out because as I'm writing this, I am tired and trying to make sure I don't shit myself as I'm watching a realyyyyyyy scary movie! lolol

Pei: Why am I here?

Saso: Because in the strange world that is CJ's mind, you have a daughter…

Pei: *Blinks a few times*

CJ: Teehee. And so do you Sasori hehe. So lets begin!

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p>"He has a WHAT?" Deidara demanded. Pein sighed from behind his desk.<p>

"A daughter. Around the same age as Miyuki." He repeated. Miyuki was Pein and Konan's sixteen year old Daughter. She looked just like Konan, with her blue hair kept long enough that it reached her finger tips.

"How could that even be?" Deidara asked.

"Think about it. It's his thirtieth birthday. He became a human puppet and joined us when he was bout fifteen. Who knows what he got up to before then." Pein explained.  
>"Does he know yet?" Deidara asked. Pein nodded.<p>

"I'm sending the two of you to get her. Sasori knows all the details of where she is and what her life is like." He said. He began to rummage through the paper work on his desk. Deidara took this as a sighn for him to leave.

"Oh, and by the way. Miyuiki's going with you." Pein said as Deidara opened the door, "She hasn't been on a single mission. So, since this one is simple enough, I'll send her."

Deidara nodded then left.

Sasori was in his room. Sitting on his stool at his work bench. He didn't move, his mind was almost completely blank. One thought ran through his head, over and over again. _I have a child…_

"Danaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Deidara sang as he entered the room. Sasori stayed completely still.

"Come on Danna. We've gt to get ready for the mission!" Deidara said, walking over to the red head, "It'll be fun meeting this daughter of yours"

Sasori then finally looked up at him. _Something doesn't seem right with him… _he thought. And he was right. Although the blond wore his usual grin, there was something in his eyes that made Sasori wonder.

A sudden knock at the door pulled Sasori out of his thoughts and caused Deidara to jump slightly. "Come in" Sasori called. The door opened slowly and Miyuki walked in, wearing an Akatsuki robe, open over a knee length, black short sleeved dress and her hair pulled back into her usual loose ponytail.

"Hi." She said, closing the door.

"Hey Miyuki!" Deidara grinned.

"Its seems that I'm going to have a partner soon." The blue haired teen said, looking at Sasori, who nodded in reply.

"We should start getting ready to go." Deidara claimed.

"We don't need too much. The girl's not that far away" Sasori said. Deidara shrugged and perched himself up on the bench.

"I'm kinda excited about meeting her." He announced. Sasori muttered something under his breath, and then stood up to leave.

"What was that?" Deidara asked. Sasori turned back around to look at him.

"I said that makes one of us." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Amaya slammed her bedroom door shut behind as she threw her school bag on her bed. She went over to her small, dirt covered window and forced it open to let some fresh air in. Saya and Kai had been in there again. Saya was Amayas mother and Kai was Saya's boyfriend. The two were alcoholics and drugs uses who would occasionally have their fun in the young girl's room.<p>

Amaya stared at herself in the dusty mirror on her cupboard door. _I look like shit… As always… _She thought, running her fingers through her bright red, messy, dirty, chin length hair. Her ash rose coloured eyes were already blood shot from all the smoke in the air. She quickly got changed out of her school dress and through on a pair on baggy black cargo pants, a black t-shirt and an over sized denim jacket.

She went and sat on her bed, grabbed her bag and pulled out her purple Ipod. She stuck the headphones in her ears and began to play All Around Me by Flyleaf and sung along at the top of her lungs.

After about two minutes or so, Kai came bursting in.

"Get out!" Amaya snapped, turning the Ipod off.

"Stop being so damn loud you little shit!" Kai ordered.

"I will if you just piss off, out of my room!" Amaya said through gritted teeth. Kai then stormed over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"You have no right to talk to me like that you little slut." He growled. Amaya began to struggle against his firm grip.

"Please let me go! I'll be more quiet, just please let go!" She cried. Kai shoved her back on the bed.

"You're damn lucky your mummy's home." He said. Then, just before leaving, he grabbed her arm again and put the cigarette he had out on her wrist.

Amaya lay on her side and curled up in a ball. She gripped her arm where the burn mark was. She closed her eyes, pretending to be somewhere else. Somewhere with a Kind mother and father, who love each other as well as her, in a large, clean home with friends and more loving family.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when the sound of arguing travelled up to her room. She tried to block it out, until she noticed that there was more then the voices of Saya and Kai.

Dragging herself off the bed and out of her room, Amaya made her way down the short hallway and in to the filthy kitchen, where Saya stood behind the counter with a beer in hand. Kai was shouting in the face of a young girl with blue hair.

"What gives a little bitch like you the right to come into MY home and demand to see the little slut that lives here!" Kai demanded. The young girl shrugged.

"I just figured, since I could probably kill you right now. Oh, and, my name isn't little bitch either. It's Miyuki." She said calmly. Amayas eyes widened at that. This girl actually had the guts to say that was guy triple her sizes!

"Hey, don't talk to him like that! You disrespecting little whore!" Saya growled. Amaya saw Miyuki's eye twitch slightly. She could clearly see the girl was quite prepared to attack the two, when a voice suddenly stopped her.

"Don't bother, Miyuki, they're not worth your time…" Amaya followed the male voice to a young man who had just entered the kitchen. Her eyes widened at him. He looked almost exactly like her. The only difference was the fact that he was clearly a male.

"Wow, Saya, you really let yourself go…" Then man stated as he stood in front of Miyuki.

"Sasori! You little asshole! What do you think you're doing here!" Saya demanded. Sasori took a quick look around, his eyes freezing on Amaya for a few moments before looking back at Saya.

"From the looks of this dump and that smell… Saving someone more then anything…" He said. Saya pulled a face.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean!" Her voice was more angry then Amaya had ever heard it. Sasori looked back at Amaya, Saya following his gaze.

"What are you doing out here! Get your ass back in your room!" She ordered. Amaya looked down and nodded.

"Ok… Sorry…" She muttered, turning around to go back to her filthy room. She was immediately stopped when she knocked right into someone. She looked up nervously at the man in front of her with blond hair.

"Can you please move…?" She asked quietly. The man shook his head.

"No need. You're not going back to your room." He said.

"Fucking move before I make you!" Kai stormed over to him, shoving Amaya against the wall as he did so.

When Amaya hit the wall, she let out a small whimper and slid to the ground. No-one really noticed when Sasori had moved until he was by Amayas side, helping her up.

Kai didn't like this one bit.

"Get away from her! The little slut doesn't need help!" He growled. Sasori shot him a glare and continued helping the girl.

Kai moved to them, grabbing Sasori by the collor and shoving him up against the wall.

"When I say she doesn't need help, that's not an invitation to give it to her." He said through gritted teeth. He didn't last long there when the blond man yanked him by the arm and practically threw him across the room.

"Danna, perhaps we should hurry up and go. This guy is really getting on my nerves. Plus, the smell of this place is making me sick." He said.

"Ok Deidara" Sasori nodded and turned to Amaya, who was leaning against the wall.

"You're coming with us, ok." He said, his voice surprisingly soft. The young looked at him.

"Y-you're not going to hurt me… are you?" She asked. Sasori shook his head.

"No, we aren't. You'll be safe with us." He said. Amaya looked down and nodded.

"Ok… I'll go with you…" She said quietly. She quickly looked up when she felt someone holding her arm gently. It was Miyuki.

"Come on then, we haven't got all day." All though the words she'd chosen were quite rude, the smile on her face and the sweet tone of her voice reassured Amaya that she was really being kind.

"Mmk…" Amaya followed Miyuki towards the door, with Sasori and Deidara behind them.

"Where do you think you're going!" Saya demanded. Amaya turned.

"Im leaving…" She said. Saya scoffed and walked over to her.

"Bullshit you're leaving. You wouldn't have the guts to leave." She sneered. Amaya closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, then let everything she'd wanted to say to the woman since she was able to speak out.

"I hate this place! I hate Kai! I hat this village! I had my room! I hate my life! _I hate you!_ You never gave a shit about me! You always had a different man over every night! You used me as a slave and let them do the same! When Kai came here, you let him do whatever he wanted, just so long as you weren't around when it happened! You never cared about anyone besides yourself and you stupid drugs! You _ruined_ my life!" She screamed.

The room fell silent apart from Amayas light panting. Saya was clearly shocked at her out burst.

The silence was suddenly broken by Kai, who stormed over.

"How dare you talk top her like that! She's your mother and…"

"She's _not_ my mother!" Amaya snapped, interrupting Kai's words, "She's just some woman who carried me around for attention and more drug money." With that, she stormed out, followed by Miyuki and Deidara.

Sasori stared at Saya for a moment, the look of complete shock never leaving her face.

"…You really destroyed that girls childhood… Didn't you…" He said quietly before leaving.

When he stepped outside, he saw Amaya leaning against a nearby tree, Miyuki next to her holding her arm.

"Poor kid." Deidara said, he was leaning next to the door. Sasori nodded in agreement, observing the tears that rolled down the young girls cheeks. He walked over to her.

"How are you?" He asked quietly. Amaya looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Can I ask you something…?" Her voice was still slightly shakey from crying. Sasori nodded. Amaya took in a deep breath.

"Why do you look like me…?" She asked.  
>"Because…" Sasori started carefully, "…I'm your father…"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CJ: Awwwww Sori was soo nice to Amaya!

Saso: … Shut up…

CJ: NEVER!

Dei: He was so sweet I nearly had tears in my eyes!

Saso: *eye twitch*

CJ: Ok, we shall continue with this story before that vein in Sasori's head pops and he dies of blood loss!

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>Amaya stood frozen and speechless.<p>

"B-but… You're too young…." She said quietly. Sasori shook his head.

"No, not necessarily… I'm the same age as Saya…" He mumbled. Amaya shook her head.

"But you look…" "Fifteen?" Amaya nodded when Sasori finished her sentence. She turned to Miyuki.

"Is he telling the truth…?" She asked. Miyuki nodded.

"Yeah, he is." She confirmed. Amaya stared at Sasori for a long moment, before Deidara quickly spoke.

"I think we should probably get back to base before Leader gets shitty. We took long enough to get here as it is." He said. Sasori looked up at him and nodded.

"Base? What base?" Amaya asked as they began walking.

"The Akatsuki base. That's where you'll be living from now on." Miyuki said as she and Amaya walked slightly ahead of Sasori and Deidara.

* * *

><p>The first part of the trip mainly consisted of Amaya questioning Miyuki about the Akatsuki and sometimes about Sasori. She didn't speak much to her father and Deidara, only when she had a question Miyuki couldn't answer.<p>

The four stopped at a hotel in a small remote village for the night. Amaya requested that she stayed in a separate room from the two men, so she and Miyuki shared one room, while Deidara and Sasori shared another.

"She hates me…" Sasori sighed as Deidara closed the door.

"Why do you say that?" The blond asked, going and sitting on one of the two double beds.

"She wont even speak to me…" Sasori lay down on his own bed and stared at the ceiling.

"She doesn't talk to me either, Danna. She probably just needs to get used to everything, I mean, you two only just met after all." Deidara said. Sasori frowned.

"She talks to Miyuki…" His voice held something that Deidara had never heard from the red-head.

"Are you… Jealous?" The bomber asked. Sasori sat straight up and glared at his partner.

"I do not get _jealous!_" He snapped. Deidara laughed.

"Yes! You are jealous! Look how defensive you are now!" He exclaimed. Sasori looked down. His partner was right, he was jealous that his own daughter chose to speak to another person over him.

"It'll be alright, Danna. She only just found out about you today and knows nothing about you. She probably just feels more comftable talking to someone her own age." Deidara said. Sasori looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't used to the blond saying things that sounded smart or wise or that didn't aggravate him.

He lay back down and put his hands over his face, sighing.

"This is going to be frustrating…" He mumbled.

"How so?" Deidara asked, standing up and walking over to the red-head.

"She's a teenage girl… Need I say more…?" Sasori sighed again. He hadn't noticed that Deidara had moved until he felt an extra weight on the bed. He moved his hands slightly and looked up at the blond, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Deidara shrugged.

"Just thinking…" He said quietly.

"About…?" Sasori pressed on. Deidara suddenly smirked.

"You really had sex with a hippo like that?" He said, referring to Saya. Sasori looked away quickly.

"Not intentionally…" He muttered.

"Do tell." Deidara was now rather interested.

"It was my last night in a human body… I guess I wanted to make it 'memorable'… I got blind drunk and next thing I know, I wake up next to this _thing_. I left straight away. I remembered a few things after a while… Like her name and when we…" Sasori's voice trailed off as he shuddered at the foggy memory.

"Hmm… Amaya got lucky with one thing I guess then…" Deidara said. Sasori looked back up at him questioningly.

"She looks like you." The blond said standing up and head towards the bathroom.

"Why do you say that's lucky" Sasori asked, sitting up. Deidara turned to him with a slight smirk.

"I don't know how many people tell you this but, you're pretty easy on the eyes, Danna." He said with a quick wink before slipping into the bathroom. Sasori sat there, staring after him for a moment. He knew he was blushing, he could feel it. He cursed himself for using the body he created that was almost completely human… All except for the area in his chest around his heart.

Sasori was still staring at the bathroom door when Deidara came out, he's cheeks were still slight tinted pink, which caused Deidara raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you could blush, Danna." He said. Sasori's eyes widened slightly and he quickly lay back down to get his face out of view.

"I'm not blushing." He protested. Deidara quietly walked over to him and leaned over.

"Yeah, you are." He said. Sasori's cheeks went brighter and he turned over, facing away from the blond.

"No, I am not." He mumbled.

"You know, I never thought I would say this out loud but…" Deidara leaned closer slightly, "You're pretty cute, Danna." Sasori quickly turned to glare at him.

"I am _not_ cute!" He snapped. Deidara couldn't help but grin at how hard it was to take his Danna seriously when lay beneath him blushing like a little tomato.

"Yes you are." He teased, leaning a little closer. Sasori continued to glare at him as he got closer and closer until… MMPH!

"Deidara get off me!" Sasori cried when the blond fell on top of him. Deidara lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at Sasori, who was glaring up at him, half-heartedly.

"You look very cute down there Danna..." The blond mumbled, moving a little closer. Sasori went bright red... _again!_

"I am not _cute!_" He snapped. Deidara's eyes suddenly widened as he examined their current position.

"Shit! Sorry!" He quickly climbed off and hurried into his own bed. Sasori sat up and stared at him. _What the hell was that about...? _He thought. He decided to let it slide as he was not in the mood to discuss it, so he just snuggled under the covers and awaited sleep.

* * *

><p>"How long until we get to this 'base'?" Amaya asked as she lay in her bed.<p>

"A couple of days." Miyuki replied with a yawn. Amaya turned and looked at her.

"No-one's told me why Sasori looks so young yet..." She said. Miyuki sighed.

"It's kind of a long story... I don't really know the full ins and outs of it yet... But, basically, he's a puppet." She explained. Amaya sat up and stared at her.

"You're... You're not serious? Are you?" She asked. Miyuki nodded.

"I am. He turned himself into a puppet. I don't know why though..." She yawned again.

"Anyone willing to do that is twisted..." Amaya said frowning, "I hate twisted people..." Miyuki sat up and looked at her.

"What have you got against him?" She asked, "You've only just met him and you're saying you hate him. Even after he got you out of that shit hole you were living in?" Amaya looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess I'm just mad at him..." She mumbled. She looked up at Miyuki who looked like she wanted further explanations.

"I just wish he could have gotten me out of there a long time ago I suppose..." She said before laying down, "I'm tried... We should probably sleep now..." Miyuki nodded.

"Yeah... Night..." She mumbled.

"Goodnight..." Amaya said before the two drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CJ: hehehehehe SORI'S A CUTIEE

Saso: Shut. Up.

Dei: She's only speaking the truth!

CJ: SEEEEEEEEE told ya!

Saso: … *Giving silent treatment*

CJ: Well, since Sori is now being a big fat POO HEAD. We shall begin CHAPTER 3!

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p>"Danaaa!" Deidara called into Sasori's ear in an attempt to wake the red-head up. He was failing. In fact, he had been failing for the last half an hour. He decided to take drastic measures that would possibly get him be-headed.<p>

He crawled onto the bed carefully and slowly stood to his feet. He focused on the area on the bed, right next to Sasori. Then, he jumped up and landed in the targeted spot, sending the poor little red-head flying into the air.

"What the hell Deidara!" Sasori screamed, after landing on the floor by the bed. "You psychotic, stupid, mental, idiotic, retard, dumbass BLOND!" He scrambled to his feet and glared daggers at Deidara, who was in a very loud fit of laughter.

"That was sooooo _funny!_" The blond choked out as he tried to catch his breath once his laughing had stopped. Sasori just stood there for a moment, before storming off into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Amaya asked. Miyuki shrugged as she tugged on her Akatsuki cloaked.<p>

"Deidara did something to piss Sasori off. Nothing new." She said. Amaya shrugged and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Miyuki asked.

"I want to see what happened." Amaya said just as she slipped out the door. She went to the door of the room next to hers and Miyuki's, gave a loud knock and waited.

"Come in!" She heard Deidara call out. She opened the door, stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"What the hell happened just then?" She asked. She didn't really get a reply because Deidara had started laughing and was struggling to form words.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and Sasori stepped out. Amaya couldn't help but think that the only thing that could have made him seem more pissed off then he already was, was if he had steam coming out of his nose and ears… After that thought, she couldn't help but laugh herself.

Sasori watched the two laughing at him and instantly felt the embarrassed blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was bad enough that Deidara had seen it; he didn't want a second person to. So he quickly turned and stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

"Immature little brats…" He mumbled to himself. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door.

"Danna, I'm sorry for laughing! It was just too funny! You know what I mean?" Deidara called from behind the door.

"It wasn't very funny to me!" Sasori snapped, he then added something he instantly regretted, "I hurt my bum!"

There was a moment silence before he heard Deidara's choked back laughter.

"I can kiss it better if you want Danna!" The blond blurted out, causing Sasori too growl in frustration.

"Just shut up and go get some breakfast or something! Just do anything that will get you out of here!" He snapped.

"Ok Danna. I'll get something for you too." Deidara called. Sasori heard the door open and close as his partner left. Deciding it was now safe to come out, he opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him once he was in the room.

"Sorry for laughing at you before…" Amaya said, resulting in Sasori jumping slightly, as he didn't know she was still in the room.

"It's fine…" He mumbled, sitting on the bed. Amaya cautiously went and joined him.

"Why were you so mad earlier?" She asked. Sasori sighed.

"Deidara made me fall out of the bed…" He grumbled. Amaya stared at him. She still couldn't quite grasp the fact that this man… This _boy_, who was barely taller than herself and was now pouting, was her _father!_

"What are you staring at?" Sasori asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing" The young girl shook her head. She stared at her hands for a while as neither of the red-heads knew what to say.

"Um… I'm gonna… Go back to my room…" Amaya finally said, standing and heading to the door. "See ya." She didn't give Sasori time to answer before she was gone.

Sasori flopped back down on the bed. He was tired again after the excitement from before wore off. He rolled over and curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

"I'll hopefully get some sleep before the idiot gets back…" He thought out loud, before he began to drift off.

* * *

><p>"Sasori…?" Deidara stared at the puppet master, who had fallen asleep. He couldn't get over how cute he was at that point. The red-head was curled up, over the blankets, while snuggling up to his pillow. Deidara smiled. <em>A little bit more sleep can't hurt…<em> he thought. He walked over to his bed, grabbed the blanket, then went and draped it over Sasori. He then sat on the edge of the bed, still in a slight daze at the sight of the small red-head.

After about twenty minutes or so, Sasori began to stir. His eyes fluttered open. Still being half asleep, he thought he was still in his dream. In this dream, he was back in his old home when he was back in his old home with his Granny, before he became a psychotic, murdering puppet.

He looked around lazily before spotting Deidara.

"What are you doing here…?" He asked. Deidara raised an eybrow.

"What do you mean Danna? We share this room. Remember." He said. Sasori yawned and sat up.

"Did you move in with me?" He mumbled. Deidara stared at the red-head.

"What are you on about Danna?" He asked. Sasori looked around.

"um… Where's Granny?" He rubbed his eye and yawned again.

"Granny? Whose granny?" Deidara was now extremely confused.

"My Granny, silly. Is she out or something?" Sasori asked, another yawn escaping him, Oh well, I'll just go back to sleep until she gets back…" He lay back down and pulled the blanket up the his chin. After a short moment, he suddenly reached up, grabbed Deidaras arm and pulled the blond down.

"Lay down with me silly. Its too early to be up…" He said. Deidara did as he was told, while at the same time giving Sasori the biggest 'WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF DRUGS ARE YOU ON?' look.

The blonds expression changed, though, when he got a good look at Sasori. The puppet master was cuddled up to him, his lips slightly parted as his breath got slightly heavier in his sleep. _He looks so young and… Innocent…_ Deidara thought as he sub-consciously brushed a stray hair from the boys eyes.

After a few more minutes, Sasori's eyes slowly opened, though this time, he was awake.

"Um… Deidara… What are you doing in my bed…?" He asked the blond, who was still staring at him.

"You tell me. You're the one who told me to lay here…" Deidara said. Sasori frowned.

"No I didn't!" He snapped. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, you did. You were going on about your Granny," He said, "Then you said something about it being too early and told me to lay down with you." He couldn't help but smile at Sasoris reaction. The red-head was blushing and wide eyed, clearly unsure of whether to believe what he was hearing.

"You're joking… Right?" He asked. Deidara laughed and shook his head.

"Nope." He said. Sasori went even redder.

"Well… You can get out now. I was probably sleep talking or something…" He said, giving the blond a quick shove. Deidara let himself be pushed out of the bed.

"You might wanna get up too, Danna. We gotta get going soon." He said. Sasori nodded, letting out a soft yawn.

"Go get the girls. I'll be ready in a second." He said. Deidara nodded and left the room, leaving his partner to prepare for the trip to the base.

After everyone had eaten and was ready, they left for the base…


	4. Chapter 4

CJ: D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Saso: ... What are you d'awwing at...?

CJ: YOU!

Saso: ...

Dei: Hehe You were very cute when you were sleeping Danna!

Saso: ...Shut up Deidara...

Dei: Hmmmm nahh dont think I wanna :P

Saso: *eye twitch*

CJ: Ok, seeing as Saso-chan is about to explode, I think we shall BEGIN!

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p>"We're here... Finally..." Sasori said as the four made their way through the Akatsuki base door.<p>

"Yeah, finally." Deidara agreed. Miyuki took Amaya's hand.

"I'll take you to dad" She smiled. Amaya nodded.

"Ok..." She said following the blue haired girl down the hall.

Sasori went into the lounge room and plopped down onto the couch.

"She still wont talk to me..." He mumbled when Deidara sat next to him.

"Give her time Danna." The blond said. Sasori looked at him.

"You know I'm not a patient man Deidara..." He said. Deidara laughed and placed a hand on his back.

"I know Danna," He said, "But now's a good time to learn to be…" Sasori turned to him, his eyes narrowed. Ever since the blond had seen him blushing in the hotel room, he'd started talking to him as if he really was fifteen.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Deidara asked. Sasori reached up and messed his partners hair, knowing how much the blond hated it.

"Oi! Don't touch my hair!" Said hair-obsessed blond snapped, fixing his pony-tail. Sasori smirked.

"And what ae you going to do if I don't?" he asked. Usually, at this point, the bomber would shut up and just glare at him… but not this time…

Deidara reached over, grabbed Sasoris small wrist, forced him down and pinned him to the couch.

"What the hell are you doing!" The smaller man demanded. Deidara smirked.

"You asked me what I'd do. So now I'm gonna mess with something of yours." He grinned.

"Get off idiot!" Sasori snapped. Deidara shook his head.

"Nah. Its comfy up here." He stated. Sasori glared daggers at the boy. He didn't like his partners sudden confidence in situations like these. It was frustrating as the red-head was used to being able to get just about anything he wanted.

"Get. Off. Me!" He growled. Deidara grinned and shook his head.

"Nope." He said. His leg was beginning to cramp up slightly, so he began shifting it slightly. Without realizing it, the blonds leg rubbed against Sasori's lower area, causing the red head to stifle a tiny moan.

"Deidara… Get of…" Sasori said. Deidara blinked. He had rally just hear that moan? Or was it just his perverted imagination? He decided to do it again, just to make sure.

"D-Deidara… Stop moving… And get off me…" Sasori's voice had gone from demanding to pleading. He wasn't used to anyone being so close to him, and it was making him nervous.

"I don't want to get off you." Deidara smirked. He leaned closer, his smirk widening.

"Please get off…" Sasori begged quietly. Deidara was taken aback by his Dannas tone. He'd never heard him beg or plea for anything. He sat up, but remained on top of Sasori.

"What's wrong Danna?" He asked. Sasori looked away and sighed.

"I'm not quite… Myself… Right now…" He mumbled.

"How so?" Deidara moved off and sat next to the red head.

"My body… It's different to my others…" Sasori said, sitting up, still keeping his gaze away from his partner. Deidara reached over and placed a hand on his cheek, slowly guiding the red heads face to look at his own.

"How is it different?" He asked. Sasori finally looked up at him slowly.

"I made it so it resembled what a human would look and feel like… Plus I made it react to things the way a normal body would… They way my body would react if it were still real…" He explained quietly. Deidara stared at him for a few moments.

"You can… Feel…?" He repeated softly. Sasori nodded and looked down, not liking being under the stare of his blond partner.

Deidara felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought that the red head could now feel every little touch. He sub-consciously leaned closer, quietly enough that Sasori didn't notice.  
>He was just about to close in on the red heads lips when a loud scream forced him to pull away.<p>

"OH MY GOD! TOBI GET OFF HER!" Miyuki's panicked voice came next. Deidara and Sasori automatically went to investigate the occurrence in the hall.

"Tobi! Do as I say you moron!" Miyuki was trying to pry the masked man of off Amaya, who was now sprawled out on the ground, trying to squirm away.

As Sasori looked over the situation, he couldn't help but notice the terrified, desperate expression on Amaya's face. He stepped forward, took hold of Tobi's collar and tore him off. Amaya scrambled to her feet, small tear dotting the corners of her eyes. She glanced at everyone who was staring at her, then turned and ran.

Sasori glared at Tobi for a moment, before going after his daughter. _Now's my chance… _He thought.

He found Amaya on the curled up on the ground at the end of the hall. He cautiously sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks.

"Are you… ok?" Sasori asked quietly. Amaya looked down and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine…" She said. Sasori sighed. He knew she was lying.

"You're obviously not.." He said. Amaya looked back up at him, frowning.

"Then why did you ask!" She demanded. Sasori rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't know how this comforting thing worked, considering he'd never done it before.

"Um… It was the first thing that came to mind…" He mumbled. Amaya let out a tiny chuckle.

"You're new to this?" She guessed. Sasori nodded, averting his eyes.

"Yeah… This isn't something I do on a regular bases…" He said, embarrassed. Amaya chuckled again and rested her head on her dads shoulder. The gesture took Sasori by surprise. He felt tiny butterflies in his stomach at the thought that he was finally, somehow, bonding with his daughter  
>After a moment, he remembered why they were there in the first place.<p>

"What happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Amaya had forgotten the incident. Sasori looked down at her.

"Why did you freak out when Tobi jumped on you?" He re-phrased. Amaya tensed, but remained silent.

"You can tell me… I won't tell a soul. I promise." Sasori said, his voice un-characteristically soft and kind.

"Um… It… Doesn't matter… Don't worry about it…" Amaya muttered. Sasori frowned and took her shoulders, moving her to face him.

"Please, tell me." He said, looking straight into Amaya's tear filled eyes.

"I-its just something that happened back w-with Saya and K-Kai…" She said, looking down.

"What happened?" Sasori asked, his tone almost leaning towards pleading. Amaya took a deep breath and closed her eyes to stop the tear from falling.

"K-Kai, he… Did… Things…" She said, her voice just above a whisper, "He… R-raped… Me…" Sasori froze at these words. Only one thing ran through his mind.

He decided then and there that he was going back to that village, and he wa going to kill Kai.


End file.
